Give Me Love
by Toni-Believes-In-Magic
Summary: *Kol/OC* Eveta Söderholm is Caroline's younger cousin and adoptive little sister by a year or so. Stuck in the body of a seventeen year old is annoying because as Caroline put it, it's a 'filler year'. But Eve doesn't see it like that, she see's it as she's been given eternity in a young body. Not only is she a vampire, she's a hybrid between Witch and Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

"I could picture Lila with 'Lijah, don't you think?" I ask my cousin, Viper, who looks around eighteen but is legitimately fifty.  
"Nope, 'Lijah's such a bore, how 'bout Matt?" Asked Viper, we were currently talking about our best friend, Lilith also known as Lila, she prefers Lila because it makes her feel unique.  
"But Matt's hung with Bekah and I actually like Bekah, unlike you who wants to kill her because she tried to kill Elena, your boyfriend's brother's girlfriend." I told her, not looking up from the work that I'm doing.  
"You've been a hybrid for what, a week now? You're stuck at seventeen years old, you can do magic and have loads of friend's... Sorta." Said Viper, looking at Lila who was sat in front of us, not paying attention and in front of Lila was Alex and Charlie, these are my best friend's and family.  
"I'm the coolest witch/vampire you know... And I'm invited to dinner with Klaus, 'Lijah, Damon and Stefan." I told her, completely ignoring the work in front of me, I mean it is my last day of school, can't I have at least some fun?  
"I'm Damon's plus one, luckily for you, you get to spend all day with your awesomest cousin your age, kinda." Said Viper which made me laugh and not respond, she is my only cousin excluding Caroline because Caroline is my sister and always will be, nothing will change that.  
"Do you two even do any work?" Asked Lila, turning around and sitting with us and I put my hands up in surrender.  
Alex also come and sat with us, apparently Ric hasn't noticed yet and I don't think he's going to anytime soon.  
"Nope, we talk about getting you two dates because 'Lijah was suggested then that was thrown out the window." Said Viper and I just glared at her, thinking about it now, they wouldn't be good together, 'Lijah would end up killing Lila because he isn't that patient, especially with Lila.  
As I said the last sentence, the bell went to signal the end of school, this is gonna be awkward.

When we all exited the school, I separated from my friends and went to the car park, noticing Klaus' car was there, I went over to it and opened the door and stepped inside.  
"You shouldn't do that." Said Klaus which just made me shrug.  
"You always pick me up, I know your car and besides you aren't discrete about liking Caroline and being my friend." I told him, most of the town knows Klaus likes Caroline, I'm rooting for it, I fairly do hate Tyler.  
"What makes you think we're friends?" Klaus asked me and I gave him a look meaning 'how can you not be friends with me?'.  
"We're both in the same boat, you're lonely, I'm lonely, you're the first vampire/werewolf, I'm the first witch/vampire, you saved me from jumping and I'm your sister's best friend." I told him, not bothering to look at him this time.  
"Yes, we are quite similar and I do consider you remotely a friend and you are coming for a late birthday dinner tonight." Said Klaus, just staring at the road, I doubt he even needed to look at.  
"How have you lived so long and not thought about ending it? I mean I know your bloodline would be gone, hence all the vampires in the world would be dead but you could dagger yourself." I wondered aloud not noticing I'd done it.  
"Interesting question, I have thought about it once or twice but I couldn't." Said Klaus, pulling up to the dive way of his manor which I practically live at.  
We walked into the manor, I just put my bag down beside the front door, it sucks going to school but from Monday I shall be in Salem with Alex and Charlie, meeting some witches from there and finding out which bloodlines fled, it's Klaus' and 'Lijah's birthday present to me.  
"'Lijah I'm home." I say through the house, walking into the living room, taking a seat next to him.  
"Great, another one I can't avoid." Said 'Lijah which made me frown and him chuckle.

After around three to four hours it was 8PM and I decided to get changed into a dress and black Converse, this honestly doesn't help my 4'11 figure.  
"How do I look?" I asked both men, twirling.  
"Terrible, you're too short and your shoes should be heels, not shoes that you lounge in." Said Klaus, only taking his eyes off his drawing for like five seconds.  
"Don't lie Niklaus, Eve looks beautiful though she didn't need to get extremely dressed up as much as she did." Said 'Lijah which made me smile.  
"I happen to like getting dressed up and we all know you love me Klausy, you just have to admit it to yourself." I told him and he just nodded.

After around fifteen minutes the Salvatore brothers and Viper came into the house, Viper was dressed in a red dress and massive heels.  
"Must be something about your family because when we say dinner it means you have to dress up elegantly and look beautiful." Said Damon, mainly directing it at Viper which mad me half smile, even though it's fake, it was still nice.  
We slowly took a seat at a round table and began to ate, I wasn't the only one who noticed the female slaves apparently Viper did too.  
Klaus said something about Elena which apparently hit a nerve then Klaus or Elijah brought up a lover from the past which both were in love with which made me wonder.  
I wasn't paying attention for a long time because I hadn't noticed Elijah leave the table along with the other's.  
I walk into the room where everybody is, then his family just came out of nowhere.  
"Kol..." I heard Klaus say, I turn around and see this really attractive person coming towards me, suddenly I feel hands around my neck and then it was snapped...  
That attractive mother fucker's gonna say sorry, even if it kills him.

* * *

(More Kol in the next chapter + The Mikaelson Ball. Yay!)


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake in the morning, my neck is killing me, that attractive mother fucker is going to pay and I don't take my words lightly.  
I quietly sit up and put my legs over the edge, taking my Converse and putting them on my feet. My hair is a mess and I slept in my outfit, nothing worse than that, is there?  
Quietly, I came out of my bedroom, trying to make as little noise as possible though that is hard considering they're all Originals and I'm a clumsy and awkward hybrid who can't be graceful at all.  
I walk down the staircase, I'm gonna fall down these one day, I can see it happening.  
When I get down the stairs, I hear talking from the lounge, going in I see Bekah, like in the flesh! She got undaggered.  
"Bekah!" I basically scream at her, not bothering if it damages the other's hearing.  
"Eve!" Bekah shouted back, "You're one of us now, a vampire."  
"A Hybrid, actually. And that attractive mother fucker is gonna die when I next see him." I told her, not even thinking about the words that just came out of my mouth.  
"You think I'm attractive?" Asked a voice behind me, I had no doubt in my mind that his name is Kol and is the youngest male.  
"What? No I never." I told him, in denial.  
"You did just say that, the words came straight out of your mouth." Said Kol, turning around from the mirror.  
"No, I didn't." I told him, avoiding the looks I was getting off 'Lijah.  
"Oh but I'm pretty sure you did." He said, taking a step closer to me.  
"Klaus, did I call him attractive?" I turned my head to Klaus, who was currently reading the newspaper.  
"Yes, yes you did." Said Klaus, looking up from the newspaper and back down with a smirk.  
"That's it, I'm going home, Viper and Care will want me home because there's nothing strange about me staying here all the time." I told them, stepping out of the door and into the hallway. "Bye Bekah, love you!"

When I arrived home, I found myself faced with the biggest hug from mum and Caroline and Viper, who actually was away from the Boarding House. What is this sorcery?!  
"You look _terrible_." Said Viper, pulling me up into my room and guess who was waiting there, Lila and Alex, we all got invites to Klaus' families ball-thing.  
"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better." I told her, falling onto my bed, not caring if I crushed my friends in the process.  
"Have you got your dress?" Alex asked me.  
"Yep, It's like a pink/peach colour." I told her, pointing to the one on a hanger on the wardrobe.  
"It's pretty!" Exclaimed Lila, looking at it in awe, remind me never to let her see pretty pink things.

When 9PM came, I was dressed and had my hair perfect with a flowercrown, I also had Peach Converse and see through tights on and a bracelet on my right arm (Picture bracelet), this seriously isn't helping my 4'10 height, all my friends are at _least _5'3 and here I am, that short, awkward and anxious hybrid which is out of the loop a hell of a lot.  
Alex was dressed, Lila was dressed and Viper was almost dressed, we all looked into the massive mirror in front of us, it's safe to say we all look beautiful, they're all in heels and are tall compared to me.  
Caroline came into my room and smiled, that bubbly, beautiful smile that would make any person on Earth that would love her and do anything for her.  
"I need a picture of my pretty little girls." Said mum, coming into my room, pulling me, Viper and Caroline down the stairs, they're all tall so I'm put in the middle, Viper on my left and Caroline on my right, mum snapped the picture as we all smiled then mum told Lila and Alex to get in so they did and we all gave the best smile we could conjure towards mum's camera.  
"We're going now." Said Caroline to mum, getting into Viper's car with her driving.

When we arrive at the manor, Viper and Caroline get out then I get out and shut the door, getting out and walking into the ball room, everything looks so beautiful and elegant, I could imagine the ball's Klaus has thrown throughout the years, I bet he'd of been Gatsby given the chance.  
I walk into the ball room quite fast to be honest, I hate being in the spotlight and to be honest if I stay in one place for the rest of the night I will go unnoticed.  
"'Lijah." I hug him tightly.  
"I see you don't like Kol then." Said 'Lijah which made me laugh.  
"He's okay-ish." I told him and began to smile.  
"He only snapped your neck but I must go now, save me a dance." Said 'Lijah and I nodded.  
"Will do 'Lijah." I said, walking over to where an elder woman stood on the Balcony, I'm guessing that she's mama original.

As people were picking partners to dance, Lila danced with 'Lijah as I practically forced them two together, Damon and Viper are dancing and Alex and Charlie were dancing, leaving me there, standing like a perfect loner and like a wallflower.  
"Well what's a pretty little thing doing over here, not dancing?" Asked Kol which made me inwardly groan, of all people.  
"Oh you know, just waiting for a line of men to come and ask me to dance." I told him, pointing to a fake line of followers.  
"That's what I was just coming to do actually." Said Kol, pulling me over to where the other's are dancing.  
"Is this your way of tell me 'sorry I broke your neck and deeply regret it'? Because you can get those on cards, I think." I told him, beginning to dance to Ed Sheeran's 'Give Me Love' and I think I know who's playlist Klaus is using now...  
"I simply asked you to dance and if this was my apology would you accept it?" Asked Kol.  
"Yes, simply because I'd be your first non-family member." I told him, as I saw people switch I decided I'd dance with Lijah because I promised.

After the dancing ended, I went with my friends, somehow we ended up outside, that's when somebody's body literally falls from the balcony, shit, why does this always happen?  
"We should go." I told them and they nodded, we slowly began to walk home.  
"I'll miss you so much!" Screamed Viper, I just nodded and continued walking.  
"I'm gone for what, a month. You won't miss me." I told her and giggled.  
"Well we're at our house now, see your tomorrow Alex, Charlie, love you Lila, bye see you in a month." I hugged her and stepped into my mum's home, I'm gonna miss them, my home just in general, I'll miss Caroline and just the people in general, I'll miss Mystic Falls, I've never left but now I'm going to Salem with my best friends... Wish me luck, I think I'll need it.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at 2 in the afternoon, considering my flight is at 6 at night, its a good time to wake up, not too early, not too late, I guess you could say I'm scared that I'm going to be away from home for a month, but it is only a month not like anything drastic is going to happen or anything and Salem is safe, its protected by my kind, well the Witch part of me. They also allow Vampires which is a big bonus.  
I get out of bed at 2:03, deciding to get dressed and picking up a pair of black Converse along with my suitcase and carry on, which are full, my suitcase with clothes and shoes and my carry on with technology, everybody is meeting in the Grill at 3:10 because it seems like the right time to and I get to spend most of the day with my family... I'm definitely going to miss them.

I got downstairs and noticed nobody was there, Caroline was probably with her friends and mum was probably at work or something, well this day just gets better and better. After around 45 minutes of checking everything was there, I picked up my keys and decided I'd go to the Grill early because I was bored and nobody does seem to care anymore...

When I arrived I saw Klaus and Kol, great, two people I wanted to see so much, well Klaus I did want to say goodbye to but not Kol. I went up to them and smiled, they both seemed to notice the bags I had, Klaus didn't seem to fused seeing as he'd bought my ticket but Kol looked quite confused.  
"And where would you be going?" Kol asked.  
"Salem, meant to be nice this year, plus I have family history there, the Söderholm side are originally from there, my dad was a Witch or Voodoo-ist, can't remember but uncle Erik's daughter, Viper is better at Voodoo and I'm better at Witchcraft and stuff." I told him, looking around for my friends while Klaus and Kol shared a look as if they knew him.  
"So because my friends are waiting for me I'm going, I'll see you in a month and if you see Caroline and mum tell them I love them." I told Klaus and hugged him though he never hugged me back which kinda sucked but he's not a person who likes hugs.  
"Do I not get a hug?" Kol asked and I just shook my head.  
"Maybe when I get back, don't miss me too much though because I won't miss you that much." I said and walked off, with my suitcase rolling behind me.

When I found my friends, I also found Viper there, with Damon, are they coming with us?  
"Hallo." I said in Norwegian, it's a thing me and Viper do because we both know Swedish and Norwegian and they're pretty cool languages.  
"Hallå." Viper replied and I simply smiled while the others continued conversation.  
"Are you coming to Salem or are you just sitting here and being a weirdo?" I asked Viper and she looked up and smiled.  
"Well I'm coming with you, had a chat with mum and dad and they said you wouldn't be safe without me." Viper said and I rolled my eyes and laughed, she may be older but I'm pretty sure we're the same, we're as powerful as each other though she may be stronger than me because she's older but that's it.  
"Are we ready to go?" Lila asked me and I smiled and nodded, picking up my bags and heading to Viper's car.

When we got into the car I just looked at Viper and sat in the back of the car as Damon drove and Viper sat in the passenger side.  
"Why are you two actually coming with me? Klaus wouldn't let anything happen to me, he'd kill someone before that happened, Salem is trouble three and do you get lonely without me?" I asked her, playing with my phone.  
"That's the reason... I get lonely and Klaus would kill anyone before letting you get hurt, we all know that, he's the most feared Hybrid of the world and worries about a seventeen year old Hybrid if she doesn't go to bed or she leaves the town without him, now that does worry me." Said Viper, smiling.

We arrived at the airport at 4:30, at least we're early-ish, I suppose. We arrived first with Damon's reckless driving, at least we and the car got there in one piece but if anything did happen it wouldn't exactly effect us as much as others.  
When we got inside, all of us that is, we went to the bag place, where they put them on the plane and stuff... I think it's called a checkout or checkin, I don't know. It's my first time here and I haven't even keen out of Mystic Falls, don't blame me.

After waiting and waiting and waiting in complete boredom, our flight was called, there wasn't a lot of people there so we waited 'till last and finally got on the plane, the rows were in rows of three and there was a row not being touched so we basically ran to the seats so we could be close to each other, Lila, Alex and Charlie sat on one side and me, Viper and Damon sat on the other side, it was just so boring waiting to fly, the rain was coming down and it kinda reminded me of the Twilight Zone where he's on a plane and theres like this Gremlin thing was on the wing and the man went crazy and shit, yeah, that's not gonna happen because its still light outside and we land at like 10 in the night, so yeah, it's cool and I'm just gonna sleep the whole flight.

* * *

A/N:Sorry, barely any Kol in this or the next chapter but in chapter Five it's gonna be where Kol is at Elena's and Jeremy's and then shit goes down...

Also I have prewritten chapter four and stuff but after that I probably won't be updating as fast.


	4. Chapter 4

The plane landed in Salem, lucky us, we don't have to walk too far, see we're living with one of my biological mum's old friends who helped create me... That sounds a lot better from my perspective, see she done the spell and my parents had sex and now I'm here, she also knows Viper and her parents, my family are quite famous in Salem; meaning everyone knows the our last name and that's not always a good thing, some say we practice Voodoo which we probably do and some think we work with Silas but we don't because he's evil and I will do everything in my power to prevent his rising whereas some stupid people want the cure and I will kill if I have to.  
We got off of the plane, Alex and Charlie went into a store to get food, Viper and Damon went off somewhere so now I'm with Lila, waiting for our suitcases.  
"Lila, do you ever think; 'wow I'm going to be forever alone because most of my friends have boyfriends', I always think that." I told her, looking at the suitcases as they by.  
"All the time, boys don't want a girl who have her time of the month twice, it kinda sucks, they judge you by you being supernatural." Lila sat down on the floor, cross-legged and I joined her.  
"It's saying, 'oh sorry I almost ate you, you just had a blood spillage, no harm done', boys who are normal are so judgemental and I have a funny feeling 'Lijah likes you, though he likes everyone." I told her, leaning my head on her shoulder.  
"My poor baby, I have no problem with trying to eat them and if I bite you, I'd kill you and I seriously don't want to kill my best friend and Viper and Damon though I would kill Elena and your sister... They're so annoying when they come over to auntie Carol's, like it's all about Elena and Caroline is too happy and preppy but I do love her because she is like a sister and Bonnie went all bitchy on me the other day and she's awfully bitchy to you and Viper, is it because you do Witchcraft and sometimes Voodoo and Viper is excellent at Voodoo, is that bad?" Lila asked, standing up and grabbing her bag while I grabbed mine.  
"Don't kill Caroline, please and kill Elena and Bonnie if you want, she scares me, like a lot." I told Lila, putting my suitcase on the ground and began to walk in sync with Lila.  
"I won't kill your sister though she may get bit by someone else." Lila said, putting her suitcase in the car which we ordered to take us to my mum's friends house.  
"Don't say that, I don't want my Care-Bare dead." I told her, getting into the car and sitting in the passenger side while Lila sat in the drivers seat, we're just waiting for Alex and Charlie, Damon and Viper will probably be renting a car for themseleves while we all pile up.

"So you're staying with Rowan?" Lila asked me and I nodded, looking outside the window, it has been 1 hour and 3 minutes since the airport and I'm not staying in a hotel with the others, I'm staying with the person who helped create me, Rowan Rosewood, she has two children, a boy and a girl, the boy is named Liam Rosewood and the girl is named Lena Rosewood and she also has a husband named John Rosewood.  
We pull up outside of a house which I assumed is Rowan's, she's actually pretty cool, I've spoken to her a few times and she said she'd love to have me.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, come and pick me up yeah?" I asked Lila who nodded and pressed the button to open the boot as I got out the car and went to the boot and got my suitcase then shut it.  
"See ya tomorrow around 1-ish... We won't see each other everyday though we will phone everyday, love you, bye." Said Lila.  
"Bye!" I shouted back and went to knock on the front door but before I could, Rowan came out.  
"Eve, you got here safely, I was so worried, are your friends not staying? I'd love to meet them, maybe another day?" Rowan asked and I nodded, stepping inside the home, John and Liam were talking and I'm guessing Lena was in bed because she wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Are you tired?" Rowan asked and I shook my head.  
"I slept on the plane, if anything I've overslept or I'm hungover though that's not likely because I had like two glasses of wine because I was at a ball and it was fun." I told her.  
"Are you hungry?" Rowan asked and I nodded, following her into the kitchen. "You're so much like your mom, she was shy at first but once you get to know her she was really loud."  
"I think it's more of a jet lagged shyness then an actual shyness." I told her, "I think it may actually be better if I go to bed and stuff, I'll speak to you tomorrow." I went upstairs and went to the room which had 'Eve' on it and opened it, I didn't bother to look around I just went to sleep as soon as I got into bed.

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of someone saying 'Eve', I opened my eyes and saw it was only Rowan and smiled.  
"Morning Rowan, how are you today, I'm feeling a lot better, sorry about last night." I told her and she smiled.  
"Morning to you too, it's good to hear, breakfast is on the table, Lena and Liam can't wait to meet you properly." Rowan told me and I nodded, stepping out of bed and following her to the kitchen.  
"I can't wait to meet them too." I told her, smiling, the food was in the middle of an island and everyone sat around the table.  
"Eve this is my family, my husband, John and my children, Liam and Lena, we usually have breakfast at 7:30am and on a weekend we have it around 8 or 9, we know about your issue and we'd love to help." Rowan smiled and so did I.  
"Do we have house rules here? I mean like a time I've to be home by, am I allowed friends to come around, am I allowed to go out whenever I please to take a tour of the city because my friend said she'd give me a tour with her and so are my other friends because they're witches and want to know their heritage as do I." I smile, checking the time on my phone which is 7:37.  
"I'd say you have to be in by eleven, you can have friends over, just don't be too loud or too late because my kids are still in school." Rowan told me and I nodded.  
John went to work at 8 and took the kids to school so that left me with Rowan.

"Your like your mom, do you know that?" Rowan asked and I shook my head.  
"Nobody talks about her, they say it's dishonouring her memory because she was a traitor to get with a vampire who was also a voodoo-ist and have children, so yeah, I don't know a lot about her." I told Rowan as she gave me a handful of books which read: 'Witchcraft: A Guide To Using Your Power's Carefully', 'Witchcraft: Dark Magic', 'Witchcraft: A History', 'Voodoo: A Guide To Seek Control' and 'Voodoo: A History'. "They belonged to your mother and father, your father's were the Voodoo books and your mother's were the Witchcraft books, I have some updated Witchcraft books which belong to me, it's quite an interesting thing to have, you may want to keep them or leave them here, but remember you're always welcome here."  
I sat there, flicking through the books, they're quite interesting, actually.  
"Are all these spells in Latin?" I asked her, and she nodded.  
"It took a while for your mom to figure out but do you study it at school?" Rowan asked and it was my turn to nod.  
I got a text from Lila asking if we're still on for today and I told her no because I'm studying my powers and she just sent back; 'Kayyy'.

27 days had passed and I haven't really left the house, Rowan is teaching me all this fantastic magic and how to control it without loosing my sanity, Rowan has became like an auntie who I can always rely on, she even told me she looked after me for three weeks and that's what made her want children, I also found out she's 100 years old though looks around 30 and her husband is 150 and he is a Voodoo-ist, we're quite popular in Salem, actually and not everybody likes our kind so they try to exterminate us, like this guy in New Orleans called Marcel (The Originals, had to do that) who controls us and we can't do magic though Voodoo is allowed, sounds like a dick if you ask me.

My phone buzzed twice, seeing as it was Klaus who wanted to talk to me, I accepted.  
"And what do I owe this pleasure, Klaus?" I asked him, I could almost hear his smirk because thats always how I answer the phone.  
"Seeing how my favourite hybrid is, and asking her to come home early because my baby brother's in trouble." Said Klaus.  
"Always wanted something, aren't you?" I asked, "But yeah, I'll come home early and I'm not going by plane, I'll run, it's faster."  
"You do that and oh, I never thought I'd admit I do actually miss you." He told me and I smiled.  
"Bye Klaus, see you in around an hour or two, might get hungry and stuff." I told him, hanging up and going to see Rowan.  
"Go, we all know you want to, just call me if you need anything and always visit me when you need me." Rowan hugged me and I smiled and hugged her back, after about 10 seconds I let go and went to get my suitcase.  
"Tell Liam and Lena I'll miss them and tell John I'll miss him too, I'm coming here for christmas, right?" I asked her and she nodded.  
"See you christmas, have a good time and don't get yourself killed, I won't forgive you." Rowan told me and I nodded, smiling.

After telling my friends I'm going back early they all agreed to just wait 'till the 31st and see me at home apart from Viper who is coming with me and we're currently going back home.  
When we arrive home it's nighttime and we go straight for Elena's home where Kol is because he is in trouble and does owe me a date, oh yeah, I forgot, he came to Salem for Klaus and forced me to agree to go on a date with him when I get back.  
When we got to Elena's house, Jeremy was about to stab Kol with a stake and I just shook me head and smirked, saying a spell and he collapsed on the floor.  
"Always has to make an entrance." Said Kol, smirking and I simply smirked back.  
"Don't Elena, it'll end badly for you." I told her, stepping inside, the thing is, I don't need invited in neither does Viper. "Hope you don't mind but I brought some company..." 

* * *

A/N: So yeah, this wasn't one of my best chapters but in the next chapter we get to see Eve and Viper's idea of fun and it may be a little sadistic and that's fun right? Because it totally is, if you can't see I really don't like Elena...


	5. Chapter 5

Viper walked into the room with a massive smile on her face then it went to a blank expression and so did mine.  
"So Elena..." I said then looked at Viper.  
"Come play with us." Viper and I said in unison, kinda like the Twins from the Shining, the book by Stephen King, great movie too, I think this is going to end with people calling us psychotic.  
"Do you want to have a play first or should I?" Viper asked and and I began to look for wooden weapons which were all over the place.  
"You go first, I know how you like to play with your kill." I told her, smiling and handing her wooden weapons.  
"Don't scream, if you scream it will be a lot worse for you." Viper told Elena while I brought a chair into the room.  
Viper sat her down in the seat while I got a rope and covered it in Vervain, it doesn't effect like it would a normal vampire, I can touch it just and it just leaves a little ting, it leaves my hand red for about an hour, like an allergic reaction.  
I went over to Elena and wrapped the ropes around her and the chair while she screamed and I rolled my eyes.  
"Elena dear, it doesn't hurt that much, stop screaming." I told her, standing in front of her, "I'm nicer than Viper and I won't torture you but you did attempt to just kill Kol so only this once I'm going to be lenient after that I'll force Vervain down your throat and it won't be very nice." I told her, as calmly as possible, I always did prefer Katherine to Elena.  
"Do you want to know why we're doing this to you?" Viper asked and Elena nodded her head, "Well you've heard of Silas, obviously, you want the cure but we can't allow that because if he rises the world ends, do you know what happens then, your little head will be on a spike if you somehow find a way to kill someone who knows Voodoo, actually two people and believe it or not, if you did try and kill me or Eve, my daddy would make torture worse than ever, he's accustomed with torture methods as he helped most people come up with them, he's pretty old, around the same age as the Mikaelson's, probably older so please don't try anything too rash."  
"Look what I've found." I told Viper, looking at the White Oak stake and smiled, passing it to her.  
"Oh and if you kill Kol, you potentially kill a lot of innocent vampires, maybe some are curing cancer and to be honest he's more important than you." Viper told her and I smirked.  
Viper took the White Oak Stake from my hand and stabbed it right into Elena's heart and we watched her burn and perish.  
"That was a lot quicker than I expected." Viper said and I smiled, nothing like bonding over killing people.  
"You don't have to cope with Vervain on your skin, how come I'm always the one who has to handle Vervain or is because it hurts you more because you can only handle Voodoo and can't handle Witchcraft and I didn't know uncle Erik was that fucking old, imagine how old my fucking dad was." I said, not noticing that there was Kol and Jeremy still in the room, sitting on the counter of the kitchen.  
"Your dad was three years younger than my dad so yeah, poor little Eve not knowing her daddy was over 1000 years old or did you actually not know that?" Viper asked and she saw my expression and pulled me into a hug which was kinda awkward because my head was kinda below her boobs and stuff.  
We pulled away from each other, both of us smiling but that was interrupted by Klaus.  
"What have you done?" He asked, looking at us then Jeremy and Kol.  
"We killed Elena, she was going to kill Kol so you should thank us, she was of no use to you anymore Klaus, she was also trying to raise Silas and you haven't been to Salem and haven't heard what they say over there if he does rise." Said Viper, walking up to him.  
"You should be truly scared of him, Klaus, Rowan told me about what happens and you may play ignorant for a while but you wouldn't want him to raise, nobody does, nobody technically needs the cure because you don't need Hybrids anymore, you have family, one thing you are is certainly not lonely." I told him, sitting on the counter again.  
"You know Rowan?" Kol asked, of all the things I just said that's the first thing he picked up.  
"She's the one I stayed with, she knew both my parents." I told him and he nodded.  
"I thought Caroline's your sister hence her parents are your parents." Said Kol and I shook my head.  
"Did it not appear strange that we have different last names?" I asked him.  
"That would make sense." He said and before I knew it Jeremy began to get up.  
"I think I fucked up your stake or was that a good thing?" I asked him, looking at where Elena was.  
"Why did you save me from dying?" Kol asked me.  
"You needed saved and you kinda owe me a date." I told him, smiling.

"How about that date when your hands are less red and your arms haven't got blotches of red on them." He said and I looked at my hands and arms, fuck me, this is worse than usual but it doesn't hurt.  
"Why are they like that?" Klaus asked me, directing his sight to my hands.  
"I kinda get like an allergic reaction to Vervain than it burning me, it usually goes within an hour or two." I told him, playing with my hands.  
"I think we should leave before anyone will notice." Said Viper walking out of the house and I followed after her.


End file.
